Fifteen
by kam.get.it
Summary: Massie starts high school. Songfic. Fifteen by Taylor Swift


**Fifteen**  
**  
You Take a deep breath and you walk through the doors**

Massie Block pushed open the door to Westerian High school.

**  
It's the morning of your very first day**

She was looking forward to her freshman year.

**  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while **

She saw Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen they compared schedules.

. **  
Try and stay out of everybody's way**

Massie was the freshman Alpha so she had to check out the upper-class alphas.

**  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town**

Massie looked around at the school she was going to be in until 2013.

**  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say you know I haven't seen you around before**

As a group of Alpha Male seniors walked down the halls, the leader of the group, Landon, looked at her and winked.

**  
Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you you're gonna believe them and when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out**

**Well count to ten, take it in this is life before you know who you're gonna be **

**Fifteen**

**You sit in class next to a red head Abigail and soon enough you're best friends**

A couple of weeks later, Massie was sitting next to a blond named Claire in Biology class sixth period.

It started off with a lab experiment, and then she started sleeping over at Massie's house sometimes. Then Claire became an official member of the Pretty Committee.

**Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool they'll be out of here as soon as we can **

Claire and Massie often spent time laughing at the wannabe Alphas trying to take over the school. The Ahnnabees.

**And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car and you're feeling like flying **

"Massie, Landon's here." Kendra announced from the intercom.

As she walked down the stairs in front of her estate, she was shocked to see that Landon had a car.

**And your mama's waiting up **

When Massie got back to her house, she was unsurprised to see the lights on in the house, despite the fact that it was eleven o'clock.

**And you're thinking he's the one **

Massie told her mom that she thinks Landon is the most special guy that she ever dated, besides Derrick Harrington.

**And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends when the night ends**

Massie turned on some music and started dancing. After about two minutes, she felt stupid celebrating alone, so she invited Claire over,

**Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you you're gonna believe them when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin 'round**

**But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team but I didn't know it at fifteen**

**When all you wanted was to be wanted**

Massie was growing farther apart from Landon as he started to flirt and cheat with other girls.

**Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now **

**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday but I realized some bigger dreams of mine **

Massie joined the Fashion Club at her school, despite Landon's words.

"Massie, why don't you do something more productive with your time; like making me happy?"

After that day, Massie had grown sick and tires of his games and his lies.

**And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind **

Claire was being pressured by her senior Alpha male boyfriend to have sex; and she gave in.

Then he says, "Claire, I don't think this is going to work out."

**And we both cried**

Massie rang Claire's doorbell.

Judi Lyons answered the door, taking in Massie's bloodshot eyes, pajamas, and pint of cookie dough ice cream.

"She's in her room."

Massie walked into Claire's blue and white room.

Besides Bean, Claire was the only one allowed to see Massie cry.

So, they both cried.

**Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you you're gonna believe them**

**And when you're fifteen don't forget to look before you fall **

**I've found time can heal most anything **

Twenty-five year old, Massie Block was ready to start her first day as a doctor.

**And you just might find who you're supposed to be **

As she stepped out of her car and walked up the steps to the hospital, she couldn't help but remembering her very first day of high school.

**I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen **

She had those same butterflies in her stomach as she did when she started the ninth grade.

**lalalalala...lalalalala...lalalalala **

**Your very first day **

"Are you ready?"

She looked at the blond haired man holding her hand

**Take a deep breath girl**

Derrick Harrington stared back, in his white lab coat.

**Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors**

She took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**AN.. I own nothing but the writing. =] Song: Fifteen by Taylor Swift. Characters are owned by Lisi Harrison and Poppy, right?? haaha**


End file.
